


During the storm

by JosySouza



Category: Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosySouza/pseuds/JosySouza
Summary: - Eu sei que você não está bem. Dá para ver em sua cara. O que foi que aconteceu? – Por um momento Remus pensou que ele não falaria, mas, contrariando as expectativas, Sirius desabafou.





	During the storm

Era uma noite chuvosa no largo Grimmauld, o silêncio só era quebrado pelo barulho da chuva e das trovoadas e relâmpagos que, de tempos em tempos, cortavam o céu.  
Na mui antiga Casa dos Black, quase todos os atuais ocupantes do local estavam dormindo, exceto dois deles. Qualquer um que entrasse na cozinha dessa mesma casa veria um homem alto, de cabelos pretos ondulados, bebendo Whisky de fogo. Ele olhava a tempestade pela janela com seus olhos cinzas, perdidos, como se estivesse com a mente vagando bem longe. Foi assim que Remus Lupin o encontrou.   
Depois de muito se virar na cama, tentando adormecer sem sucesso, o lobisomem resolveu se levantar e fazer um chá, só não esperava que mais alguém estivesse acordado. Seu namorado estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem percebeu sua presença, até que se pronunciou.  
\- Não conseguiu dormir também, Padfoot? - Perguntou para Sirius, que levou um pequeno susto.   
\- Credo, Moony. Quer me matar, entrando assim todo sorrateiro?  
Remus riu.   
-Sempre o rei do drama. Nem entrei sorrateiro, você é quem estava distraído e nem percebeu quando entrei. Não tenho culpa - Sirius revirou os olhos, mas não respondeu de imediato. Remus aproveitou esse tempo para observá-lo melhor. Sirius parecia estranhamente abatido, pálido, com olheiras mais fundas que o normal.   
\- Você está bem, Pads? – Questionou o Lobisomem. Sirius bebeu um pouco mais de seu whisky.   
\- Claro que estou, você que não parece nada bem. Está com cara de Hipogrifo que acabou de vomitar – respondeu. Remus conhecia o Maroto há muito tempo para se deixar enganar por seu humor, ou no caso, falso humor.   
\- Eu sei que você não está bem. Dá para ver em sua cara. O que foi que aconteceu? – Por um momento Remus pensou que ele não falaria, mas, contrariando as expectativas, Sirius desabafou.   
\- É essa maldita profecia. Não consigo mais nem dormir direito, Moony. Toda vez que fecho os meus olhos, me lembro que meu afilhado está destinado a matar ou morrer pelas mãos de um psicopata repugnante, que acha que linhagem de sangue é tudo o que importa. Se eu ao menos pudesse fazer algo... Mas não. Ano passado eu não podia fazer nada para ajudar ele no ministério, porque ainda estava sendo procurado e Dumbledore praticamente me trancou nessa maldita casa. Agora que foi provada minha inocência, não posso fazer nada para ajudar, porque não tem nada que possa ser feito! Isso tudo é tão frustrante... - O Animago terminou dividido entre revolta e tristeza.   
Algumas semanas atrás, Voldemort, por meio de sua ligação, entrou na cabeça de Harry durante os N.O.M.S e mostrou-lhe uma visão que o levou a acreditar que Sirius havia sido sequestrado por ele e que estava sendo mantido no Departamento de Ministérios.   
Harry, juntamente com seus amigos, invadiram o ministério sem saber que era uma armadilha de Voldemort, que queria que ele pegasse a profecia. Quando a Ordem da Fênix soube o que havia acontecido, foram imediatamente para o local.   
Houve um confronto entre os membros da Ordem e os Comensais da morte e até mesmo Voldemort e Dumbledore apareceram. No fim, vários comensais foram presos, mas o Lorde das Trevas fugiu junto com sua fiel seguidora, Bellatrix Lestrange.   
Por sorte, ninguém se machucou muito seriamente, apenas Ninfadora Tonks que precisou ficar uns dias no St. Mungus mas já havia saído do hospital e estava bem.  
Dado os acontecimentos, Remus conseguia entender do que Sirius estava falando, ele mesmo andava quebrando a cabeça relembrando toda essa história de profecia. Sinceramente, não dava para ignorar isso nem se quisesse, pois o retorno de Voldemort e essa história de “o Escolhido “ era o assunto do momento no mundo bruxo, o que já era de se esperar.   
Nem o anúncio de que o cara que por anos foi considerado uns dos maiores partidários do bruxo das trevas era, na verdade, inocente e havia passado doze anos em Azkaban injustamente conseguiu tirar o foco sobre o assunto.   
-Fique calmo, Pads. Nós nem sabemos com certeza se entendemos o real sentido da profecia. Quer dizer, você sabe o quanto essas coisas podem ser confusas. Às vezes sofremos muito por antecipação e no fim acaba sendo algo completamente diferente do que imaginávamos. – Tentou acalmá-lo, porém pareceu que só serviu para deixar o moreno mais aflito, pelo jeito que estava o olhando.  
\- Você já se esqueceu de todas as coisas ruins que essa profecia causou, mesmo quando não sabíamos de sua existência? E eu não sei pra você, mas pra mim ela foi bem específica ao dizer que Harry e Voldemort não podem viver, enquanto o outro sobreviver. Isso significa que um dos dois tem que morrer! Não é duvidando da capacidade de meu afilhado, mas qual a probabilidade dele ganhar em um duelo contra aquele monstro?  
\- Harry é um garoto esperto e a profecia mesmo diz que ele tem um poder que Voldemort desconhece. É difícil, eu sei que é. Mas temos que acreditar que tudo vai dar certo. Torcer para que aquela coisa de que “o bem sempre vence o mal” seja verdade. Se não acreditarmos nele, quem vai acreditar? – Respondeu o lobisomem. Sirius o analisou por um momento, parecendo estar procurando algo em seu rosto.   
Parece que ele encontrou o que estava procurando, porque seu semblante mudou para uma completa confiança e determinação.   
\- Você tem razão, Moony. Agora que já estabelecemos isso, que tal esquecer esse assunto por hora? Bebe comigo.  
\- Você sabe que eu não gosto muito de beber, Sirius.  
\- Mas você pelo menos vai ficar aqui fazendo companhia para seu maravilhoso namorado, não é? – Questionou o Animago, fazendo cara de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança.  
\- Claro, Sirius. Mesmo se eu dissesse que não, você iria me encher até que eu aceitasse ficar. – Respondeu Remus fingindo estar contrariado.   
\- Você me conhece tão bem, meu amor. – Disse Sirius, já se sentando enquanto se servia de mais bebida. – Tem certeza de que não quer nem um golinho?   
\- Muita certeza.  
\- Qual é, Moony? Vai mesmo me fazer essa desfeita? - Fez-se de magoado.  
\- Está bem. Vou beber, mas só para você parar com essa insistência. – Respondeu o lobisomem, sentando-se perto do amante, esperando o mesmo servir whisky para ele. – Merlin sabe que quando você cisma com algo... – Acrescentou o Lobisomem, tomou um gole de seu whisky, fazendo careta logo em seguida.  
\- Vou fingir que não sei que você estava doidinho para passar mais tempo comigo, mesmo que para isso tenha que beber. – Provocou o Animago, recebendo um olhar sério do outro.  
Caíram em um silêncio confortável, degustando de suas bebidas enquanto escutavam o barulho da chuva e dos trovões lá fora. Depois de um tempo, Remus sentiu que estava sendo observado.   
\- Você está encarando, Pads. – Falou virando-se para Sirius, que fez cara de inocente.   
\- O que? Agora não posso mais nem olhar para meu namorado?   
\- As pessoas tendem a se sentir desconfortáveis quando são encaradas.   
\- A culpa não é minha se você é tão agradável de se olhar. – Retrucou, fazendo Remus ficar vermelho. – Você fica tão lindo assim todo vermelhinho. – Completou, puxando sua cadeira para mais perto do Lobisomem.   
\- Já está todo cheio de graça, né? Que bom que eu sirvo ao menos para divertir você.  
\- Você sabe que serve para muitas outras coisas além de me divertir. – Se aproximou e sussurrou perto do ouvido de Remus, fazendo o mesmo se arrepiar - Moony? - Chamou Sirius, encarando a boca do rapaz.  
\- Sim?   
\- Eu vou te beijar agora.  
\- Não, eu que vou te beijar agora.- Respondeu o Lobisomem, não dando chance para o Animago reagir, envolvendo-o em um beijo cheio de paixão.   
Não importava quantas vezes eles se beijassem, para Remus sempre seria como se fosse a primeira vez. Seu coração aceleraria querendo sair do peito, as mãos suariam e as pernas iriam bambear.  
Vários segundos se passaram e o ar já estava começando a faltar, mas eles continuavam com as bocas grudadas como se suas vidas dependessem disso. E teriam continuado assim, se não fosse a voz espantada que soou atrás deles.  
\- O que está acontecendo aqui?  
O casal de amantes se separou incrivelmente rápido, e olharam para a entrada da cozinha, onde se encontrava um muito embasbacado Harry Potter.  
\- Ha-Harry, não é oque você está pensando! – Gaguejou Remus nervosamente, levantando-se e tomando o quanto pôde de distância de Sirius, sem precisar sair da cozinha.  
\- Vocês dois estavam... Vocês estavam se beijando! – Balbuciou Harry, que agora, além de surpreso, parecia estar tão envergonhado quanto o Lobisomem. O único que não parecia constrangido com a situação era o padrinho dele, se estivesse, estava escondendo muito bem.  
\- Sim, Harry, estávamos nos beijando. Na verdade, já tem um tempo que queremos lhe falar que...  
\- Sirius! – Interrompeu seu namorado. – Não dê ouvidos ao Sirius, Harry. Não estávamos nos beijando, estávamos só...   
\- Só o que? Ninguém me contou, eu vi! Foi um beijo, até eu sei o que é um beijo professor! – Disse Harry, fazendo o professor ficar ainda mais constrangido, se possível.   
\- Moony, você não acha que já está mais do que na hora dele saber? – perguntou Sirius – Para que adiar o inevitável? Uma hora ou outra teremos que falar, melhor que seja agora.  
\- Saber sobre o que? – Questionou o escolhido, fazendo jus à sua fama de lerdo.  
Sirius e Remus se olharam por um momento, Lupin ainda estava hesitante, mas fez um aceno com a cabeça. Se seu namorado achava que era a hora, ele não tinha motivos para adiar ainda mais.  
\- Vou ser direto, porque dói menos se arrancamos o curativo de uma só vez – Sirius fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, quando os abriu, se aproximou do companheiro e entrelaçou seus dedos. – Eu e Remus estamos juntos.   
Seguiu-se um longo silêncio em que Harry olhava de um ocupante da cozinha para o outro.   
\- Co-como? – Perguntou, encontrando a voz.   
\- Estamos juntos. Somos namorados, ou o que quer que você queira chamar. – Respondeu Sirius ao afilhado.  
\- Vocês estão brincando comigo? Porque isso não tem graça nenhuma.  
\- Não é brincadeira, Harry. Como Sirius mesmo disse, estamos juntos. – respondeu Remus sério.   
\- E-eu estou ficando tonto.  
\- Senta aqui, Harry – O ex-professor falou, enquanto guiava o menino atordoado para uma cadeira. - Padfoot, pegue um copo de água para ele por favor.   
\- Olha, Harry, a gente sabe que deve ser um choque e tanto para você – Sirius falou enquanto enchia um copo com água – mas quando você se acalmar, vai perceber que não tem nada de mais nisso. Nós ainda somos as mesmas pessoas que sempre fomos, o fato de termos uma relação amorosa não muda em nada o quanto nos importamos com você e vamos continuar aqui para oque você precisar, sempre. – Terminou olhando para o garoto, que bebia toda a água em um só gole.  
\- Está se sentindo melhor? Quer mais água?  
\- Estou melhor, precisa mais não, professor. Obrigado.   
\- O que você estava fazendo acordado e na cozinha uma hora dessas, Harry? – Questionou o padrinho, mudando de assunto intencionalmente.   
\- Eu acordei com o barulho dos trovões e não consegui mais dormir, daí resolvi vir procurar algo para comer, e acabei encontrado vocês...  
\- Não sei como o resto do pessoal ainda está dormindo com um barulhão desses. – Disse o Animago – Aposto que poderia cair o céu, que iriam continuar como pedras. – Gracejou, fazendo os outros rirem.   
Fez-se silêncio mais uma vez, enquanto Harry olhava de um maroto para o outro, como se estivesse querendo saber de algo.   
\- Há quanto tempo vocês estão...?   
\- Juntos? Dessa vez tem alguns meses. – Respondeu o Animago.  
\- Dessa vez? – Perguntou Harry confuso. – E teve outras vezes?  
\- Como podemos te explicar isso? – O Lobisomem perguntou mais para ele mesmo do que para Harry. – Nossa história é bem antiga.  
\- Antiga? Mas como... Então por que eu nunca soube disso?   
\- Porque ainda não estávamos prontos para abrir isso com você. Tínhamos medo de que você não entendesse. – Explicou Sirius ao afilhado, deixando-o pensativo.  
\- O meu pai sabia sobre vocês? – Questionou Harry.  
\- Sim, Harry, na verdade ele foi a primeira pessoa a saber sobre a gente. Ele sempre se gabava que percebeu que estávamos apaixonados antes de nós mesmos. – Respondeu, dividido entre diversão e saudade.  
\- James nos apoiou muito e fez muitas piadas às nossas custas também. – Acrescentou o Lobisomem, que partilhava do mesmo sentimento que seu companheiro.   
\- Eu nunca imaginei que vocês fossem... Que vocês não fossem só amigos, mas se meu pai apoiava vocês, eu também apoio. De uma forma um tanto estranha, vocês parecem se completar – Admitiu o garoto. – Tenho certeza que meu pai ficaria feliz em saber que, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, vocês ainda cuidam um do outro.  
\- Uau, Harry! Isso foi incrivelmente maduro de sua parte. – Disse o Professor, surpreso – Devo admitir que não esperava essa reação de você, com certeza eu não deveria ter subestimado sua capacidade de compreender e aceitar.  
\- Sinto muito por não termos lhe contado antes, Harry, como Remus disse, nós não esperávamos que você aceitasse tão fácil.  
\- Tudo bem pessoal, o importante é que vocês contaram. Mesmo que para isso eu tenha tido que pegar vocês no flagra primeiro. – Respondeu o Escolhido com diversão, aliviando o clima magistralmente.  
\- Que bom que está tudo resolvido. – Remus disse, aliviado. - Já que Harry não pode beber whisky, que tal eu fazer um chá para nós?  
\- Eu realmente não me importaria nem um pouquinho em deixar Harry beber.  
\- Está doido, Padfoot? Ele é menor de idade!  
\- Você sempre certinho, Moony.– Respondeu Sirius, revirando os olhos. – Tudo bem, Harry, parece que vamos de chá mesmo.  
Alguns momentos mais tarde, quando já estavam tomando o chá, aparentemente Harry achou que seria uma boa ideia matar os dois marotos engasgados, porque só isso explicaria a próxima pergunta que ele fez.  
\- Então, quando vai ser o casamento?


End file.
